


Onlookers

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Asher is getting nowhere with Colby.





	Onlookers

“Colby, would you just wait a second?” Asher let out a low growl, balling his hand into a tight fist and wincing as she took not even a glance back over her shoulder.  
  
“You may wanna try jewelry.”   
  
The arrival of an unfamiliar voice caused him to spin around and face a petite brunette with smoothest red lips – ebony, Bambi eyes to match.  
  
Ignoring all this, mind too occupied by his constant fleeing blonde, he wrinkled his brow, “Who are you?”  
  
She extended her hand, whipping her hair over her shoulder, “Anita Santos, frequent visitor in all Pine Valley drama.”


End file.
